I'm Gonna Put a Spell on You
by Doginshoe
Summary: Juvia is frustrated that her relationship with Gray hasn't gone anywhere since they have started dating and plans to fix it with the help of Lucy just as the holiday season sweeps over the school. However, these two young witches have no idea of the consequences that come with messing around with love spells and magic. Witch Academy AU
1. Love Spell

Juvia pulled Lucy to a stop, pressing a hand against the blondes chest as she pushed her up against the wall as they both held their breath. A figure was just up ahead of them, walking slowly with a ball of candlelight floating above them to illuminate the west wing. It wasn't unusual for a teacher to be lurking the halls this late, though, the young witch still cursed as she peered around the corner. Fairy Tail Academy really knew how to keep their school guarded and it was always something that got under Juvia's skin. Sneaking around had just been so much easier at the old witch academy that she had attended - the disbanded school of the arcane arts, Phantom Lord.

However, there had been a reason for that. Her lips pulled down into a frown as she remembered the dark magic that the headmaster had been teaching the young witches and wizards of tomorrow. She would always be grateful that she was able to be accepted into FairyTail. It was just in circumstances, like now, where she wished they were just a little bit more... lenient.

Her dark blue eyes watched as the potions master turned down the other end of the hall and she pulled her gaze back to her friend beside her. They both nodded as they rounded the corner and made their way to the schools library.

"Come on, Lucy," Juvia urged, pulling the blonde along quickly by the hand, "We're almost there."

Lucy looked down the dark hallway, brown eyes skimming over every nook and cranny. "Are you sure about this? If we get caught we could be expelled, or worse!" She whisper-yelled as they came to a stop beside the large, double, frostbane wood doors.

The blue-haired witch pulled her wand from behind her night robes, murmuring a quick incantation that caused a burst of light to build inside the lock on the door. It creaked open and Juvia stuck her head through the small opening and let her eyes wander around the old shelves that were lined with countless books. Not a single soul flickered in the empty space. Afterall, the holiday season had swept through the entire school. Those that had a family to go home to, which was many of the students - had already left once the classes were no longer in session.

She didn't have any doubts there wouldn't be any students using the facilities to study, but she still had to be careful. What Lucy had said hadn't been wrong. If they got caught then they could be kicked out.

Going into the restricted section had dire consequences after all.

Juvia steadied her breathing to calm her heartbeat. "We'll be fine, Lucy." She turned to the blonde, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "That's why I asked you to come with me. As long as we're together - Juvia has nothing to worry about."

"Alright, Sweet-talker." Lucy shook her head while a soft smile made its way up her lips. "You know, I'm not gonna bail on you or something. I promised I'd help you so let's do this, Juvia!"

As they both nodded to each other, the room fell silent again and with quiet footsteps, they worked to the back of the room. The restricted section was where they kept the more dangerous spells and potions books - Only for senior students or teachers. These types of spells contained consequences that witches that had just entered the world of magic, like themselves, couldn't deal with.

That wasn't to say that no one else had ventured into off limits section of the library before. Everyone knew just where students had gone to when something went terribly wrong - like the gemini twins who had used dark transformation magic or ex student Laxus Dreyar. It was common knowledge that he and his friends had found the magic they had used in the restricted section when they turned Fairy Tail Academy on its head. However, there wasn't solid proof and so the principal, and grandfather of Laxus, had left the forbidden section untouched and open to those that were responsible enough to wield such power.

Juvia and Lucy were no such people.

"This is it," Juvia whispered as she pulled herself into the last isle of the library, staring up at the particular section she needed.

_Love spells. _

"Juvia can't wait!" She swooned, "Gray-sama will finally make a move after so long! Oh, do you think he will kiss her under the mistletoe? Or, on Christmas day as he tells her just how much he loves Juvia! "

Lucy clasped a hand around her friends mouth. "Sh! Remember where we are!"

Juvia nodded and slowly Lucy dropped her hand as she sighed. "That teacher is still out in the halls so we need to be quiet." The blonde turned her gaze up at the large thick books lining the shelf and her shoulders visibly slumped at the work that was ahead of them. "Come on. We better hurry."

The two young witches flicked through page after page. Analysing the context of the spells to find one that would do exactly what they were looking for. They had to be careful considering each spell had its own effects and if they picked the wrong one…

The blonde shook her head as her eyes skimmed over the 'kiss of death' spell. She did not want to accidentally kill Gray. Especially since she had felt that performing magic to push he and Juvia's relationship was wrong to begin with. But her friend deserved something from the elemental ice mage. They had been dating for months and he had yet to show her a single ounce of affection.

When she had seen her friend curled up under her blankets in the dormitories, she knew that they had to do something to get him to start acting on his feelings. They just needed to find a simple spell. Lovers kiss or a potion to make him act on his thoughts.

Lucy paused as she eyed the page she had turned over, the words making a strange feeling swell in the bottom of her stomach that made her want to move push the book back into its place on the shelf. She felt a weird pull on her magic as she looked at the spell. It made her uneasy - each word filling her with trepidation as her eyes moved over them. However, she had to ask. They were running out of books to look through after all.

"Juvia," she started, ignoring the strange feeling in her chest, "Could this work?"

The blue haired witch looked over from her own book, her bright blue eyes taking in each word as she spoke the incantation out loud.

"_Love a sleeping violet lay,_

_Eyes still covered and wander,_

_Show thy love to thee_

_Shine the star and open thine heart_

_To illuminate the one tis meant for me."_

Lucy closed the book shut as she felt a spark shoot up her spine. "Are you insane?" she whisper-yelled at her fellow witch, "You know Professor Mirajane told us about the power of incantations. You can't just go reciting any old spell you read!"

She could sense it. The lingering magic hanging in the air from the words being spoken aloud. It made every hair on her body stand on end as the spell seemed to zap at her own magic energy.

Juvia could only blink. "Oh," she murmured, seemingly unphased, "Sorry, Lucy."

The blonde pushed a hand against against her head as the sudden stress had her feeling woozy. "Let's just hope it didn't actually cast." Lucy rubbed at her brow as she tried to smooth the creases there. "It's not like you were serious when you spoke its name so-"

"Don't worry!" Juvia waved her off, a smile pulling at her lips. "Any help to Juvia is help she needs if I'm to get Gray to kiss me before the end of winter break."

"I know but -"

The blue haired witch rolled her eyes. "And to think you call Lisanna a worrywart." Juvia poked her friends cheek causing Lucy to bat at her hand much like a certain boys familiar she knew. She snickered to herself and the witch beside her jutted out her lower lip in a pout. Her brown eyes looked heavy as she stared down at the closed book.

Juvia nudged her as her grin turned into a soft smile. "Let's keep looking. Juvia is sure we are bound to find something soon."

Lucy went to speak before she yawned, a sudden exhaustion taking over that just left her nodding as they continued to search. Page after page turned as they continued to look through the books, the old paper creased with dog eared corners and Juvia had to bite back a curse as she nearly ripped the fragile books from their bind.

They didn't know how long they had sat, noses stuck in their respective books before the blue haired witch made a noise in the back of her throat.

"What is it?" Lucy asked from where she sat on the floor, back pressed against the shelf.

Juvia opened up the paperback that crunched under the strain of being handled. It was covered in dust, the paper yellowed and the words written by hand. The book showed years of use - the cover ragged and finger marks pressed into its spine, though it seemed that it had been some time since someone had last revealed its knowledge that had been recounted inside.

"A potions book?" she questioned outloud and Lucy stood to peer over her shoulder as she opened up its contents. "This is it…" Juvia whispered, her eyes scanning the pages until she stopped at one.

_Boink Juice_

Illustrations laid beside the list of ingredients as the young witch scanned through the love potion. Blue mountains flower, nirnroot, glow dust, honey comb, moon sugar… and a lock of the casters hair. All she needed to do was sneak into the arcane's medicinal storage room.

Before she knew it, Juvia let out a squeal, her hands creasing the worn pages of the book as she jumped in place. "This is it!"

Lucy clamped her hand down on Juvia's mouth, muffling her excited cries. "Quiet!"

Yet, they could already hear the sound of quickened footsteps echoing from the large hall outside.

They had to get out of here.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed from beside the starry eyed witch who was still gushing over the concoction before her. She heard the doors to the entrance squeak open and soon there was light pouring in from the entrance, the candlelight spell filling the room as the teacher entered the library. Without thinking, the blonde ripped the page from the potions book and then pulled her stunned friend along behind her.

"Stop!"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned towards the light. The shining orb in the dark blinded both parties, but Lucy wasted no time as she pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell.

The room fell into a fog, mist building inside the library to create a thick cover over the two witches as the blonde ran, hand still grasping Juvia's, to her escape route. She just had to thank Natsu for it when she saw him tomorrow, even though she had always reprimanded him for using the old servants hallways to escape studying.

_Aisle 4, the red book on the third shelf._

She pulled the book and there was a faint click, turning towards Juvia who finally came from her previous stupor. Another flash of light illuminated her dark blue curls and then they moved, slipping through the small hidden doorway that had popped open from the wall - the page for the love elixir gripped tight in nimble fingers.

* * *

**A long piece I wrote for a secret santa gift exchange for thewritingstar on tumblr. You should all go check out her fics cause she's amazing :)**

**Updates for this story will proceed every two days until all seven parts are posted.**

**~Doginshoe**


	2. Incantation Accident

When Lucy had finally returned to her chambers that night, she had fallen asleep almost instantly. Though, the blonde barely felt like she had a wink of sleep. Part of her knew that it was because her and Juvia had stayed up too late - the two girls not coming into their dormitory until the sun was just about to peek its head over the horizon - but there was something different about this exhaustion. Her eyes stung as the light filtered into the room, her shoulders sagging as a weight rested on her shoulders and her magic could barely even offer up a spark.

The witch was absolutely drained.

Reluctantly, Lucy pulled herself out of bed to the dining hall, quickly clipping on her familiars vessel to the loophole of her belt. Most mages could form the entity of the soul of their familiar before them or had their familiar come to them in a physical form. Every skill level of witch and wizards was different as well as their familiars.

Lucy frowned as she felt Plue through her magic. The blonde could still only bring her life-long companion to her if she used an inanimate object. She was stuck at the basic level of familiar magic and the thought of it always irked her.

Natsu never missed a beat when he saw that look take over her features, telling her that it wasn't her fault - She hasn't been exposed to magic like the other students. Yet, Lucy always felt her mood deflate when the subject was brought up. Even if her father had forbidden magic from her when she was younger, she should still be able to conjure up Plue's spiritual form.

The young witch shook her head as she saw her friends gathered at the end of the furthest table, not wanting Natsu to offer her another one of his 'talks'. The dining hall was practically empty, but they still kept their own spot that they had sat ever since they had started at Fairy Tail Academy. Though, there were a few more spaces filled around them now, it still felt like that first day when Lucy had gravy splattered all over her robes and in her hair by Natsu and Gray.

Erza had apologised immediately and then the two boys had followed suit - with a fierce glare sent by their fiery friend to help them get on with it. The rest was history.

The blonde waved to the girls, a wide grin spreading on her lips as she took her seat beside Juvia, quietly whispering to her partner in crime. "So, did you make it yet?"

Her friend barely even looked at her, her blue eyes trained on Gray and the glass beside his breakfast. The raven haired teen was resting his head on the wooden table. He always took the longest to finally wake up.

"Yes," Juvia murmured, her hand shooting out to grasp Lucy's as soon as the young witch sat down. " Juvia couldn't sleep so she went straight to the gardens. I.. I poured it into his drink when he wasn't looking."

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "Has he drank-"

"Yes," Juvia cut in, "As soon as he sat down, but h-he just put his head on the table.. Does… Does Lucy think its failed?"

She frowned, her eyes slipping to the boy across from them who had still yet to greet her. "I'm sure-" Lucy started but she was cut off as two arms encircled her, the scent of ash and cinnamon filling her nose. She sucked in a short breath.

"Hey Lucy." A familiar voice breathed from beside her ear and goosebumps began to rise on the back of her neck. "Nice of ya to finally get up and join us."

"N-Natsu," she stuttered, heat flushing her cheeks a light pink. The arms tightened around her chest as he gave her a light squeeze causing the blonde to squirm in his hold. "How many times have I told you about personal space," she cried and his soft chuckle filled her ears before her best friend finally pulled away.

Natsu ruffled her blonde hair. "Yeah, yeah. Respect the bubble and all that. I got it."

"Then," Lucy growled, "Why do you insist on breaking that bubble?" She turned in her seat, her brows narrowed as she scowled at the boy who had his arms crossed behind his head. He was already grinning down at her, his uniform disheveled much like the rest of his appearance. His shirt was crinkled and had ridden up his stomach to reveal tan skin and his robe had been loosely thrown over his shoulders.

However, that wasn't what made the young witch's jaw go slack.

"Come on, Lucy. Lighten up would ya," he teased, but she had no response.

She blinked. Then again. She even rubbed at her eyes, but she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Natsu's smile faded. "Uh, Lucy-"

"W-Wha… What," she sputtered. Her brown eyes still couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was impossible. "What happened to you?"

"Luce, are you ok?"

Lucy ignored him, his voice faint as she still struggled to believe what she was seeing before her. "You're.. You're glowing!" She nearly yelled as she pointed at him.

The rest of the group turned to face her, except for Gray who kept his head down on the table. Usually they were used to this morning routine of flirting, as they all called it though Lucy refused it was anything of the sort, yet the blondes outburst had all heads turning to face the duo.

Natsu raised his hands in the air, a pink eyebrow rising as his face twisted into confusion. "Whoa," he called out, "Are you sure you woke up on the right side of the bed this morning? You're acting weirder than usual." The mage laughed nervously, his green eyes looking to his friends for help as Lucy shook her head.

"No. You are definitely glowing, Natsu." The blonde looked at her friends. "Tell him guys."

The table all stared at Natsu, then to Lucy and finally offered each other a nervous look. They were hesitant as she waited on their response and the blondes face slowly became more desperate the longer they all stayed silent.

"Bunny girl has finally lost it," Gajeel laughed and then yelped, his hand coming up to rub his arm as he glared at Levy beside him who kept her eyes trained on the blonde before them.

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Lisanna who sat on her other side. "Lucy… are you sure you're okay?" Her blue eyes were full of concern as she looked at her friend and Lucy narrowed her brows.

"Yeah, Lu," Levy piped up, "Maybe you should go see Porlyusica."

The young witch shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm fine." She looked back up to Natsu, to the illuminating glow that surrounded his entire body. It reminded her of an angel in movies where an ethereal light would surround them. Except, this was real. She could see it plain as day.

"Is Lucy sure she got enough sleep last night?" Juvia whispered from beside her as their friends all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I.. I'm not- He.. He is." Lucy fell over her words as she tried to comprehend what was happening in this moment. It was true that she was tired, but Natsu… She couldn't be seeing things. Lucy had stayed up countless of times and last night was no different apart from her drain in magic after the-

The witch froze in place.

"_Love a sleeping violet lay."_

Her heart skipped a beat and her palms started to sweat, the dread making her stomach feel like a void.

"_Eyes still covered and wander."_

Her brown eyes widened and she shook her head. She refused to believe it. Those words weren't meant for her.

"_Show thy love to thee. Shine the star and open thine heart."_

Lucy looked up at Natsu and the shine that was definitely coming from the boy. Her lips parted as she fisted her robes to stop her hands from shaking. It couldn't be.

"_To illuminate the one tis meant for me."_

Her mind flashed to when Juvia had spoken the incantation that she had found. To the magic that had hung thick in the air and how she felt the spark shoot up her spine. The signs were all there and yet, she refused to admit it. Her brown eyes turned glassy and she bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep her emotions in check, but her cheeks were already turning a harsh red.

"This… This can't be happening," Lucy whispered. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, her chest felt so tight that she couldn't take in enough air. The only thing ringing in her mind was the last line of the spell. She knew exactly what it meant, but it couldn't be. Not him. He couldn't be… _her soulmate_.

"Lucy."

She blinked and the tears that had built up in her vision cleared before slowly sliding down her cheeks. He was knelt right there in front of her, his hand cradled her cheek and his eyes swam with… fear?

"Just tell me what's happening. I can fix this."

She stared at her best friend. His green eyes never left her, his lips pulled into a frown as his thumb wiped away one of her tears, and the glow around him seemed to shine even brighter.

Lucy pulled away from him, shaking her head as his words turned into white noise. "I-I can't..." she whimpered, standing up from her seat. Natsu reached out for her, but she was already running out of the dining hall.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, ready to go after her. Though, Juvia quickly placed a hand on his chest.

"Leave her, Natsu-san." Her blue eyes were cold and the mage visibly shrunk back as he remembered just how scary Juvia had been when she had arrived from Phantom Lord. Though, he still pushed, refusing to let her stop him from going after her. Even if the witch did freak him out.

"She needs me!"

"No," She cut in and there was an audible gasp from the table of their friends. Juvia eyed them, watching as Gajeel placed a hand over his mouth in shock. "It is Juvia that will help her now. Just… wait for her when she's ready."

The witch offered him an apologetic look and Natsu opened his mouth to counter her, but she had already begun to walk away - leaving the table of friends in an uncomfortable silence.

"I should go after them," Levy murmured.

"I'm coming too." Lisanna nodded at the petite girl, the two quickly scurrying after their friends.

The rest of the table sat, pushing food around with their forks as they didn't know what to do. No one could offer up anything to say. They had all seen their fair share of problems as the years had gone by, but never something this.. Strange.

Natsu continued to stare after where his best friend had retreated in tears.

Gajeel looked at his friends in thought, red eyes piercing each of them before he crossed his arms. "Don't worry. Juvia has got ya sorted." He nodded to himself, seeming to verify his own statement.

Though, no one paid any mind to the teen, their eyes turning to Gray.

"Ju…" He groaned from where he was face down on the table, "Juvvii…"

The friends looked at him surprised, seemingly forgetting he was there after what they had witnessed with Lucy and Natsu.

"Ju… Juvii… Juvia.." His voice was strained, muffled as he spoke into the wood.

Natsu turned to the raven haired mage, his eye twitching as Gray seemed only to be finally waking up. If he couldn't go af\ter Lucy then he would find a way to vent his frustration and that was on his rival-friend-enemy-guy-thing.

"Oi, Fuck-wit," he called, "Ya girlfriends not here so shut up before I shut you up with my fist."

Though, Natsu nearly fell on his butt when Gray shot up unexpectedly, his dark eyes were wide as he desperately looked around. Natsu's eyebrow raised and both he and Gajeel stared at their male friend in pure, utter bewilderment.

Gray's eyes watered as he finally stopped searching and his fingers bit down into his palm as he shook. "Where is she," he cried, looking directly at Natsu, "Where is Juvia-sama?"

* * *

**hope you like this light hearted thing :) once again show thewritingstar some love on tumblr as I wrote this for her!**

~**Doginshoe**


End file.
